Harry Potter:The Singing Contest Of The Year
by TripleHsgirl4life
Summary: Dumbledore sets up a singing contest for every year and house to join. I am crap at summaries but it is good RR
1. Harry Potter:KidRocks Cowboy

**Singing competition**

**Disclaimer:I own no one in this fan-fiction J.K Rowling does and she is one lucky woman.I just write fan-fictions also I am not making any money out of this so don't think I am**

**Plot:Albus Dumbledore thinks that every hogwarts student has talent to sing so he sets up a singing contest and the judges are: Professor Snape, Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Dumbledore and last but certainly not last a former professor Remus Lupin**

**A big bustle of hogwarts students file into the great hall to attend the big event of the year. This included Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley not to forget all the other houses. Albus Dumbledore stood up"Welcome dear students I would like everyone to sit down at the tables and we will call you up randomly with Professor McGonagal picking the names"With that McGonagal stood up and called out the first name"Harry Potter come this way"Hermione and Ron smiled as Harry stood up and his robes were replaced with a black tight top, black tight leather trousers and black cowboy boots along with the black cowboy hat and matching trench coat and biker gloves"Hey guys I am going to sing by KidRocks song Cowboy"He said coolly as the gay guys and straight girls fanned themselves off staring at Harry in the sexy biker stuff.He started to sing really sexily and wiggled his hips**

**Cowboy... cowboy **

**Well I'm packin up my game and I'm a head out west **

**Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts **

**Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt **

**Buy an old droptop find a spot to pimp **

**And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block **

**With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch **

**Buy a yacht with a flag sayin chillin the most **

**Then rock that bitch up and down the coast **

**Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars **

**Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars **

**Sip the teajuna... I wanna roam **

**Find the old town chillin fools then come back home **

**Start an escort service, for all the right reasons **

**And set up shop at the top of four seasons **

**Kid Rock and I'm the real mccoy **

**And I'm headin out west sucker...because I wanna be a **

**Cowboy baby **

**With the top let back and the sunshine shinin **

**Cowboy baby **

**West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine **

**I wanna be a Cowboy baby **

**Ridin at night cause I sleep all day **

**Cowboy baby **

**I can smell a pig from a mile away **

**I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin when my train rolls in **

**It goes (whistling) like dust in the wind **

**Stoned pimp, stoned brew, stoned out of my mind **

**I once was lost, but now I'm just blind **

**Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice **

**Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Flice **

**And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy **

**And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me **

**Cowboy baby **

**With the top let back and the sunshine shinin **

**Cowboy baby **

**West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine **

**I wanna be a Cowboy baby **

**Ridin at night cause I sleep all day **

**Cowboy baby **

**I can smell a pig from a mile away **

**Yeah, Kid Rock you can call me Tex **

**Rollin sunset woman with a bottle of Becks **

**Seen a slimmy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass **

**And said, 'Yeah this dick fits right in your ass' **

**No kiddin, gun slingin, spurs hittin the floor **

**Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse **

**No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right **

**I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white, uh **

**Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus **

**Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players **

**Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers **

**They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us **

**Why they wanna pick on me... lock me up and snort away my key **

**I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure **

**I ain't straight outta Compton I'm straight out the trailer **

**Cuss like a sailor, drink like a Mick **

**My only words of wisdom are just 'Suck My Dick' **

**I'm flickin my Bic up and down that coast and **

**Keep on truckin until it falls into motion **

**Cowboy **

**With the top let back and the sunshine shinin **

**Cowboy **

**Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine **

**Cowboy **

**Ridin at night cause I sleep all day **

**Cowboy **

**I can smell a pig from a mile away **

**Cowboy **

**With the top let back and the sunshine shinin **

**Cowboy **

**With the top let back and the sunshine shinin **

**Cowboy **

**Hollywood and Vine**

**He got off the stage as his robes reappeared as the gay Draco looked at him with a sexy look**

**Votes:**

**Snape:8**

**McGonagal:9**

**Flitwick:7**

**Lupin:10**

**Dumbledore:8**

**Sprout:10**

**Next Chapter is going to be Ginny Weasley singing a song I think will suit her. Im not a girl Not yet a woman**


	2. Ginny Weasley:Britney Spears's I'm Not A...

**Singing Contest**

**Disclaimer:Same as chapter 1**

**Plot:Same as chapter 1**

**As Harry sat down Rons eyes tried to find their way back into their sockets.Next McGonagal stood up"Next of all the youngest Weasley Ginny"She called and Ginny walked up her robes swapped for a mini black zippy skirt,Pink halter neck top and some black knee high boots with black buckles.She smiled and looked around as her hair was magicked up into a high ponytale with glitter in it"I'm going to sing Britney Spears song I'm not a girl Not yet a woman"She said nervously as the gryffindor girls cheered and banged their hands on the table**

**I used to think**

**I had the answers to everything**

**But now I know**

**Life doesn't always**

**Go my way, yeah... **

**Feels like I'm caught in the middle**

**That's when I realize... **

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need is time**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between **

**I'm not a girl**

**There is no need to protect me**

**Its time that I**

**Learn to face up to this on my own**

**I've seen so much more than u know now**

**Don't tell me to shut my eyes**

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need is time**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between **

**I'm not a girl**

**But if u look at me closely**

**You will see it my eyes**

**This girl will always find**

**Her way **

**I'm not a girl**

**(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)**

**Not Yet a woman**

**(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)**

**All I need is time (All I need)**

**A moment that is mine (That is mine)**

**While I'm in between **

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need is time (is All I need)**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between **

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**(A.N the brackets are some backing singers)**

**Votes:**

**Snape:5**

**McGonagal:7**

**Flitwick:9**

**Sprout:8**

**Lupin:10**

**Dumbledore:10**


End file.
